tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Popularity Killoff
The polar opposite of The Colbert Effect- when something causes something popular to lose at least a big chunk, if not all, of its popularity. Not to be related with Obscurity, much?, though this can happen to anything affected by this given enough time. Examples *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series continued to bash on 4Kids until the latter's bankruptcy. If you're wondering why you never heard of them aside from the earlier seasons of the Pokémon dub, that is why. *Astro Boy: The 2009 movie not only did this to the franchise (the 60s and 2003 series are still being released in America. The 80's series? Good luck), but also the production company behind it, Imagi. It would take a while for Astro Boy to be rebooted in any form. *Speaking of anime, several big anime companies would go down in rapid succession due to titles that didn't make much money, if any, and the few titles that were selling not being enough to cover their expenses. Geneon, ADV Films, 4Kids (see above for an example not related to finances), and finally Bandai Entertainment went down thanks to this. See also Bionix Bankruptcy. *The Nicktoons channel (launched in 2002) misplaced the former block. Sure, Nick's animated series are still Nicktoons, but they're no longer referred by the parent network as such. *Cardcaptor Sakura: Two English dubs- one by Animax Asia, one by Nelvana- were made. Guess which one is better-known in North America? *Bleach: The TV series ended without concluding the manga's story. Just a couple of years later, it became the second Big Three manga to end. Note that this only applied to Japan- in America, Bleach's final anime episode was promoted as a finale. *Corrector Yui: After a couple of DVDs (read: 18 dubbed episodes) and low sales, Viz pulled the plug on the anime in America. Case in point: if available, the American DVDs are pretty easy to find on the cheap. *Jewelpet got this three ways: **First, in North America. Once plushies started coming out, it caused some controversy over the entire "similar to Webkinz" situation. And if you're a Pokémon fan, you can also point out the similarities between it and Jewelpet... ***This, combined with most non-Hello Kitty Sanrio anime not seeing release in America at the time (this is starting to change), made the anime version unavailable in America. **Next, in Europe. Beyond Twinkle (or the first season, if you live in Greece or Italy), good luck trying to find the series dubbed in any form. **And finally, in its native Japan. Beyond Magical Change there are no new televised anime (though an ONA was released). *Bakugan, if you live in Japan. Mechtanium Surge never came to Japan, and Battle Planet premiered in the Anglosphere prior to its Japanese debut. *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) almost caused this for the entire Sonic franchise, with its abnormal loading time and unfinished mechanics. While there were some good Sonic games after that, prior to Sonic Boom, 2006 remained the darkest mark on the franchise. *Hirohiko Araki expected this to happen to his manga, wanting to end it after Stardust Crusaders. But as it turns out, the series ended up so popular he kept going. **The OVA, however, slipped into this. Still well-known (mostly for the controversy causing the Japanese distributor to lose it for good, and that's all we'll say about that), yet not popular anymore. Now that the 2012 anime reached the Stardust Crusaders arc, there's not really a need to purchase the OVA anyway, unless for nostalgia purposes. ***Individual volumes aren't too bad, usually no more than $10 each (a little more if used), but get ready to drop a fortune if you want the entirety of the OVA series. *Deadman Wonderland in Japan. It says much when the anime got cancelled after 12 episodes. The American manga release also got cancelled... four volumes in, the same point where the anime wrapped. It took a broadcast on Toonami to plunge it to one of America's top mainstream anime. *The Brazilian Mega Man comic hated Princess- first introduced as just an extra, then the writer (José Roberto Pereira) tried to give her more appearances. Then he wanted to turn it into a comic featuring Princess, and only Princess. The exact opposite happened when he was dropped and Princess written out altogether. Then after issue 16, the publisher went out of business. Good luck finding it in English, even with a fan translation. *Dragon Ball GT toppled the popularity of Dragon Ball Z on the Japanese side for a decade. The English side of things continued to get releases of DBZ; Kai was one of the highest-rated shows on Nicktoons, and Dragon Ball Super beat Family Guy in ratings on Adult Swim. *This is what Markiplier and his friend Ethan expect would happen to their sub-channel Unus Annus (we won't link to the YouTube channel. There's a reason for this.) once its time is up. Long story short: Mark and Ethan only set it up for a year and plan to remove it when the year is up. TBA.